


Queen's Mask

by CapturedbyDoc



Series: Sunny in Alagadda [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alagadda, Chains, Cutting, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Horror, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, and got so far, i put so much love, in the end it doesn't even matter, mentions of blowjob, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Poor Sunny. She should have known not to trust a white porcelain mask, no matter how much tempting it was...
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunny in Alagadda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Queen's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is a gift to my dear friend, name changed of course.  
> Hope it is to your liking, even if it is very short.

I woke up against the cold stone floor, arms still chained behind my back, attached to my ankles. I didn’t know how long I had been out, time being an irrelevant concept in this dark cell I had been thrown into. I felt my womanhood still aching from the abuse, staying moist and hot even when I tried not to feel a thing. 

And I sobbed. I’d been such an idiot. Why would anyone trust a white porcelain mask who whispered things to your ear, lulled you into a false sense of security, and promised that they would love you until the end? When he got out, things got bad quick. 

In one little moment, the site where he was being kept was covered in flames in the horizon, and I had begged to be let go. He had covered my mouth with his hand, holding my trembling body against his chest as he whispered into my ear: ‘’Hush, little flower. Don’t make me punish you just yet.’’

From that moment on, I had spent a long time in chains, in this unpleasant cold room, in unnerving silence. But I wish you knew how much I longed to keep it that way. When I got company, it was just endless blurring between pain and pleasure, orchestrated by 035. 

Sometimes, he would just sit down on a chair, observing as his lackeys pushed their digits into my holes, violated me with crude things or just straight up whipped me. Sometimes, 035 himself stepped into the room, ordering his servants to leave as he locked the door, sinister laughter echoing against the empty walls as he neared me.

Every time he had spilled inside of me, forced his hardened member into my mouth or pulled my hair while entering me from behind, he whispered teasing words. How I was denying the attraction I held towards him when he was being a prisoner. How he longed to hear my loud moans and primal screams of pain. Sometimes, he even told me that he did love me.

Every torture session lasted a few hours, I was sure, only broken by small dinners and my exhausted body falling into unconsciousness. They didn’t even provide me with a bed or clothes - I felt more like an animal in a cage than a living, thinking person. 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when one time I woke up in a new position, sitting on 035’s lap as he nuzzled my neck with the cold porcelain mask. I had shifted my hips in fear, only to notice that he was, indeed, deep inside of me again. 

‘’Don’t cry, baby,’’ I heard him murmur against my earlobe, hands traveling to my buttocks before squeezing the skin there. I whimpered in fear and pain, fresh tears falling once more as he laughed cruelly, continuing: ‘’Poor little flower, is your little pussy tender?’’

I could barely breathe properly as he forced me up and down on his cock, mask’s eye holes leaking black tears as purple orbs focused on me. I hiccupped once in a while, uselessly crying as I felt him force an orgasm to rip through my being. 

‘’Be my queen, Sunny,’’ I barely heard him whisper as I threw my head back in a desperate scream. Not long after, I was forced on the floor with him on top of me, crushing my chained arms between my body and the unforgiving floor. ‘’If you want me to stop, baby, you’ll become mine willingly.’’

Some time passed as he finished inside of me, standing up and leaving me to twitch in the puddle of our combined juices. He wiped his member clean with a handkerchief before hiding it once more, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

‘’So,’’ he started with a chipper tone, grin on the mask ever-widening, ‘’I’ll let you think about it. After all, I trust that you'll make the right choice, right, flower?’’

I didn’t respond, hopelessly trembling in my bondage as I watched him leave, sounds of locks turning and bolts being placed resounding from the other side of the door. My head started spinning once more, nausea creeping its way into me. I clamped my lips together in desperation. Do not throw up, do not throw up.

  


~~~

  


I looked at my own image on the full body mirror, and barely recognized the woman there. Body cleaned and clothed in a large black dress, roses holding up laces and surrounding the corset pressing against my waist. Lots of jewels resting in the valley of my breasts. Only thin, see-through fabrics on my arms acted as sleeves, and I pulled on them nervously, shivering. 

While the outfit was the last thing I would have normally worn, I appreciated being clothed at least. It didn’t give that much warmth, but at this point I was getting desperate. 

The door opened behind me, and I saw a new figure appear on the mirror beside me. Hiding his face behind a long-beaked mask and gesturing for me to follow him, I had no choice but to turn in my black, uncomfortably high heels, and walk after him.

We walked for a long time, through tens of lengthy hallways and passing at least a dozen servants. Whenever I saw a window or a new corridor, I planned for a hasty escape, but my tired legs and bruised vagina begged me to not even try. Besides, the bird-masked person glanced behind his shoulder every few moments, facing ahead only when I was matching his walking speed.

And then, we were standing before giant double doors. One of the lady servants put a flower crown on my head before fixing my dress with her hands, carefully brushing it down. Another woman stood in front of me, facing the doors while holding a small basket. And then, the doors were pushed open.

The scene was like straight out of my nightmares. Endless masses of masked people surrounded the path lit by candles and stained with weird markings made with paint. Or, at least I hoped it was paint. When the basket-holding woman started walking, dropping petals as she went, I instinctively took a step back, only for the bird-masked person from before to grab my arm. There was a sound of the echoing choir around me, and with much fear, I hesitantly started walking. 

All heads followed my every step as I nervously glanced at my feet, holding my dress with one hand in order to not trip. Goodness knows what would have happened if I did. When masked people vanished from the corners of my eyes, I stopped and raised my head, eyes tearing up.

035, or ‘Dyo’ as he ordered me to call him when I agreed to marry him, was standing there, holding his hands before himself as the mask leaked black mucus. The bird-masked person released my arm and stepped to the side, leaving me to stand with an evil porcelain masked anomaly. 

Then, he raised one of his hands. A ritual dagger. I didn’t fight back as I shivered from head to toe, helplessly watching him take my hand and turning it palm upwards. He said something I couldn’t decipher, most likely a language I was not familiar with, as he cut my palm slowly open. 

Then, he gave me the dagger, not even comforting me as I was bawling my eyes out, taking the blade from him. A loud sob escaped my lips as I quickly repeated the action to his hand, letting the dagger fall with a clatter. 

‘’Sunny, dear,’’ he purred, reaching for my bloodied hand with his own. ‘’Say that you’re mine.’’

I sniffled as our wounds pressed against each other, blood and black liquid mixing into each other. I looked down, submissive, as I stuttered: ‘’I-I’m yours, Dy-Dyo…’’

But it wasn’t enough for him. I was quickly turned to face the silent, faceless crowd, still forcefully held by 035. He addressed me with confidence, though I thought I heard a little warning in tone: ‘’Say it to them, Sunny. Tell all of them who you belong to.’’

‘’I-I’m yours, Dyo,’’ I said, forcing the words to be much more steady in fear of angering him. But he made me say it again. And again. Every time louder than the last. When I screamed my guts out, filling the hall with my desperate, albeit forced words, there was a silent clap.

Then, it increased. Soon, there was cheering. The lifeless atmosphere started to resemble something a little more humane, and even though I hated every second of it, it was still better than that unnerving silence. 

But when I saw a servant rushing forward, holding a pillow with a golden mask on it, my heart stopped. It only covered the top half of the face on whoever wore it, but judging by the elegance and jewels that lined the eye holes, I’m afraid I knew who was meant to wear it. 

Dyo released my hand momentarily, raising the mask off the pillow, staining just a bit of blood on it before turning to face me once more. And before I could even utter a word, he placed the mask on my face, violet eyes shining dangerously. 

‘’All hail King and Queen!’’

I heard the masked crowd continue chanting that sentence as I was pulled against my new husband, feeling as he plunged his tongue past my lips in a passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love to wonderful scpyanderetrials.tumblr.com  
> 035 is your husband, don't deny it.


End file.
